Electronic devices such as mobile phones include a card connector enabling the use of various types of cards such as SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards.
Electronic devices have become significantly smaller in recent years, and so have cards and card connectors. As a result, it can be difficult for users to grasp a card with the fingers and insert the card properly into a card connector. Therefore, card connectors have been proposed in which a card is set inside a card holder and the card holder is inserted into the card connector (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a card tray of the prior art.
In this drawing, 967 denotes a bottom panel of a card tray made of a resin material, 964 denotes the pair of side walls, and 965 denotes the front wall. The card tray is moved in the direction indicated by arrow A with a card (not shown) housed inside the recessed portion defined by the bottom panel 967, the side walls 964, and the front wall 965.
A contact piece 968 is formed in the middle of each side wall 964 which bulges to form a semicircular profile, and a protrusion-shaped engaging portion 969 is formed near the front end of each side wall portion 964. When the card tray is inserted into the card connector, the contact pieces 968 make elastic contact with and slide along left and right guide walls inside the card connector to keep the card tray stable in the transverse direction. The engaging portions 969 are prevented from passing the inner lock portions on the guide walls.
[Patent Document 1] Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-059660